narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hirako Senju
Hirako Senju (千手 平子, Senju Hirako) He is Feared for his talent which when he was asked how he achieved, the answer was: Well, it was harsh training but I had some signs of it from birth, I am blessed. He is actually 1/2 Uchiha, this according to the Uchiha Stone Tablet which says when two distant strong forces join and co-ordinate such as good(Senju) and evil(Uchiha) could mean '' 'The ultimate being' ''. Background It is unknown except for the fact he hated studying and had to work hard as a Woodmaker and a blacksmith as a child, he was also supposedly able to sew things fast and make dresses and also make chakra into solid things, this meant he could 'sew chakra' into a clothe, and clean things with 'chakra' and most of all, increase the strength of weapons with 'chakra', this way of doing stuff was like chakra summoning, this gave him and his family the most popular shop. Sometime in history he decided to quit his job and run away from his family. Personality Appearance He looks similar to Hashirama, he also looked like Madara Uchiha when young as shown from the pic, Later when he gains Sage mode, he pretty much looks like Hashirama. Abilities Physical Prowess His physical Prowess was enough to knockdown multiple building in a row. It also broke through Gaara's Absolute defense and he destroyed 5 meteors that were about the size of a Modern Solo Villa in one Leso to protect Hidden sand village. He also could hold up against Shukaku in a dash fight for nearly three minutes before being pushed away completely by Shukaku in his 'Giant Sand form', Shukaku overpowered him when he was young. Ninjutsu and Taijutsu He is experienced in most Jutsu and can copy most jutsu. * Black and Green Chakra manipulation * Dash Jutsu: Signs: Horse, tiger: He envelops himself in air and flames, he then dashes towards his opponent for a massive head but while he makes many flame rings and leaves a flaming trail. * Absolute Defense: Signs: Dragon: He makes a platinum dragon with Sand falling from it, the dragon is coated in chakra and has a door like structure in it's chest, where Hirako resides. * Flight * Tailless Beast Ball: He uses a move similar to the tailed beast ball * Boruto Ball: He creates a spiral of which's core green energy starts residing in. He can use Boruto Ball as Boruto Shuriken or reverse Boruto ball where he blows chakra out of the spiral releasing massive force and pressure slowing the opponent down. * Platinum Golem * Wood Golem * Advanced shadow manipulation jutsu * Rasengan * Advanced Rasengan * Brilliant Flame blaze: signs: sign, Tiger: He creates flames in both his hands and the flames start to become bigger, he then proceeds to the signs as his mouth is full of flames, when performing the signs, the flames increase exponentially and then he puts his hands together to multiply the flames severalfold and put it into one large ball, he the blows all his flames in his mouth into it and the makes the flame dance usually throwing it at the energy, making flame beams or blowing it at him. * Flame Form:It is his flame release, after the release he is able to use multiple flame moves, he also is a master of ice and water able to freeze anything. He also can use Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame blade in which he creates many balls of flame floating here and there, and his hands become big flame whips, he then makes multiple formations which result in the whip exploding, one of them is that he uses many whips and circles them in a cyclone formation and shoots this cyclone at the opponent and the cyclone explodes causing the balls to follow. * Healing * Wind release: Explosive wind Pressure: Out of nowhere the wind seems to 'explode' releasing a lot of pressure, he also can use force and asphyxiate others. * Water release: Electrocuting sea: He fills the area in a large bubble with top looking like ocean waves, he then electrocutes the water. * Lighting Release: Lightning Dragon: He creates a large lightning dragon which ends up electrocuting what it hits and exploding electrocuting everything in it's radius, the Lightning dragon looks like a black panther. * Earth Release: Mud wall, Stone Wall, Platinum wall, Statue of the inner chakra: He creates mud, putting everyone inside it, he then creates stone walls in which the mud is held and from which things are shot. A platinum wall protects the caster while it shoots multiple platinum 'stuff'. He the creates a Platinum Gedo Mazo which wrecks havoc on the things, anything he created can explode. * Wood release: Full Forest Bloom. * Complete Form: When he uses his full power he becomes what he looks like in the picture above, being the last of '' 'The Nexus Of Lion's Shinigami' ''. His powers increase dramatically and his speed to a level he can cover the LANDS of Stone AND Fire in less than an hour or a half. * 'Complete Jutsu' Zakeruga: He creates a Big ball of energy which becomes into an electric Dragon. Odama form utilizes a bigger one whic has red dots and flames floating around it, it then hits the opponent making a giant explosion. Zakeruga usually carries a giant Borutō Rasengan in it's mount which is nearly too big for it to hold as it only touches or grabs the starting parts of the Sphere and barely sinks it's teeth into it. * Complete Jutsu Second Gear Giga drill: First Gear Giga Drill is exponentially smaller and less sharper in a way as it mainly depends upon ripping. On the other hand second gear Giga drill is very sharp, creates a large explosion followed by more, rips it's enemies, burns and separates the enemy's particles. At the end the Giga drill explodes. * 'Complete Jutsu' Raging Blaster dragon: A move taught by Lady-Master Elise. This move requires timing and precision. Elise used to call it the 'Elite Arcane Precision shot' which never ever missed as it traveled on speeds greater than Hirako or her herself. Raging blaster dragon is a bigger form where he points but his whole fist becomes into an even bigger blow with a dragon head and rings all around. * 'Complete Jutsu' Omega Alluder of the Aegis: All of the Nexus's members have a signature move like elite arcane precision shot. Omega Alluder is a blast which surrounds the caster In an epic blast and then he shoots two big blasts from the sides, one probably aimed at the enemies caught inside the blast.